The frog prince
by Fox-san
Summary: One-shot. He was a frog prince and she was not his princess.


_Disclimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or the characters. Only this story._

**Summary: He was a frog prince and she was not his princess.**

**The frog prince**

He was hated by everyone. It did not seem that any opponent valued his strength. That angered the great all mighty frog. He was just as powerful, if not even more powerful, than the judges. Yes, he was the most powerful specter there could ever be. Zeros knew that others were jealous of his great power. Thus he walked around proud. But the main reason for his pride was the creature he discovered not so long ago. It was an angel sent to the underworld especially for him. The poor angel was looking for him. The evil judges sent her away before she could meet him. Or that's what Zeros thought.

But not today! Today, if she shows up, Zeros will approach her. He knew that if they were to meet, he will become stronger and even more handsome specter than he already was. But he had to watch out for other specters. Others must have figured it out and want her for themselves. Yes, that is why they always stole her away and did not let them meet. The poor creature was probably frightened to death. But altogether she was strong. Always falling down to the underworld to look for him. Ah! The horror she goes through everyday! Zeros could not possibly take it. He will wait for her and make her dreams come true.

It's not like she loved the underworld. It was more like she was interested in one specter. A very powerful one. She watched him from afar at first, but when he approached her there was nothing she could hide. It seemed that he read her like an open book. That powerful specter was a reason she was running away from the sanctuary at night. It was six months already. She was noticed by every possible specter down there, but they knew better not to touch her.

That evening she was sneaking out of the sanctuary yet again. It was yet another success! Her master didn't even notice that. She became skilled in those six months. At first she was caught, but lately she felt as if no one even cared that she snuck away. And that was an awesome feeling. Even if it was her own decision to become a saint, she loved her freedom. Maybe because every person is born to be free. She took a small bag with herself. There was her first dress she ever bought. She wanted to impress her prince charming.

Jumping down from stone to stone she kept a smiling face. _He was there, down there! _She thought to herself. "Diana!" She suddenly froze upon hearing her name. Slowly turning round she saw her life time friend Ayako getting closer to her. "Wait." The chocolate hair girl whispered. "Ayako?" Diana whispered in surprise. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be sleeping? Was not her master strict? "Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" Diana pulled her friend into the shadows as soon as the girl got closer.

"Don't worry about me, Diana. Where are you going?" The questioning started. Diana didn't really wish to keep any secrets from her friend, but she knew that if she were to tell the truth, Ayako would probably never keep a secret. Diana knew she could trust her friend with her life, but she just could not imagine being torn away from her beloved one. The pope would probably ban her from sanctuary or imprison her somewhere for seeing specters. Or worse! He would make her their spy. "I'm sorry Ayako, but I cannot answer any of your questions. Just let me go." She smiled to her friend and turned walking away. "Diana!" Ayako yelled grabbing the blue haired girl's arm. "Don't!" Her friend was about to cry. Emerald green eyes closed as she tore her arm away from the grip. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" She cried and ran away. "Diana!" Ayako yelled for the last time. Unknown to them a gold saint disappeared into the shadows.

The most powerful specter in entire universe was resting his eyes for about an hour now. He was waiting for his angel till his eyes felt tired. Yet he didn't give up easily. He was fighting sleep for even two minutes! Yes he was a powerful specter, so he just had to stand and fight even if he felt very tired. "Ouch!" He suddenly was woken up by a voice. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?" He asked himself and stood up. "I'll make sure that whoever it was, they will pay." Dusting himself Zeros walked out the small cave he was hiding (resting) in. He was ready to attack when he froze. His eyes became wide and a charming smile appeared on his face. It was her! His angel! There walking in a heavenly light green, knee long dress. Her blue hair swayed in the small wind, her emerald green eyes were full of hope and happiness. _She is looking for me AGAIN!_ He thought. Zeros was about to approach her but felt something holding him in place. _What is this? A trap?! I shall never fall for that!_ The all mighty specter thought and walked out of his hiding place.

"What?!!!" The entire underworld echoed. "Go away!" Diana screamed as Zeros tried to kiss her. "Why my cute little angel, you must have been blinded by those evil judges. All this time you were looking for me, your prince!" He grabbed her hand. "Let me kiss you and the spell will be broken!" He gave her most charming smile. Diana shivered. She was backing away, pulling her hand out of his grip. "No! Let me go!" She yelled. Zeros jumped and Diana closed her eyes. Was this her doom? She didn't want to be kissed by this ugly specter. "Uff!" Was heard and she started to open her eyes.

"Insolent fool! What do you think you are doing to my woman?" Diana stood behind her prince charming and sighed in relieve. Yet as she looked at the frog specter she sweat dropped. "Showwy shirw." Zeros managed to say chewing on Minos metal boot. "You're disgusting! Disappear!" Minos yelled tossing the frog away. He turned to Diana and to her surprise he smiled. "You look lovely." Diana blushed looking down.

There in the underworld shadows stood a small figure watching them. _Diana… what have you done? No…_ The girl thought to herself. She was so worried about her friend that she didn't see what was behind her. A hand clasped her mouth. Just then Ayako remembered she was not wearing her mask. "Not a single word." A man whispered and she realized that she was followed by none other but gold saint of Pisces. "We are going home." He whispered. Ayako was not trying to fight. She knew they both were in trouble – Diana and her.

Lifting himself from the pile of rocks Zeros cursed. It was all that Minos doing. If it was not for him, the angel girl would be his. The frog specter was sure that Minos put a spell on her. Because back in the days, when she was going to the hall of judgment she smiled at him – the all mighty frog specter. Thus, Zeros shall never give up. One day, the angel will be his.

The end.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. I don't have any other original character I could torture, so I am using either my sister's OC Diana or her friends OC Ayako. Love you lots my little victims.**

P.S. If you have an OC I can torture, let me know. I'd be glad!


End file.
